


Friends with you

by Helicopterrrfunny



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Unus Annus - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda?, M/M, Oneshot, Party, hey look! The gongoozlers here!, mad mike and unus hate each other, mad mikes a bitch, unus gets their feelings hurt 💔
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helicopterrrfunny/pseuds/Helicopterrrfunny
Summary: Mad mike throws a party and Unus decides to come. Little did they know they’d be storming out of the room out of sheer embarrassment
Relationships: Unus/Blankgameplays
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Friends with you

**Author's Note:**

> Blankus brainrot hggghfhfjfhfg 💕💕💕💕

Unus sat on one of the many couches scattered about the lot. Everyone else was gathered in mad Mike’s room having a party. “Ugh, I’m gonna have to baby all those drunken idiots...” Unus mumbled. They could hear the music and small talk booming loudly through the door. “Mmmh.... it wouldn’t hurt to check on them....” Unus spoke through their teeth. They were, undoubtedly, quite lonely. They never were the type to enjoy parties or partake in drinking, but some company would be nice. They stood up slowly and quietly stepped towards the door. The slowly turned the knobs, trying to be as quiet as possible. As soon as the door swung open, everyone turned to look at Unus. “Well look who decided to join us!” Mad Mike stumbled a bit and laughed. Everyone else laughed at a bit and went back to whatever they were doing before. Unus felt a wave a embarrassment wash over them, but quickly brushed it off. They walked in, closing the door behind them. They sat on the bed, not really knowing what to do. Sure they weren’t so lonely now, but they didn’t know who to talk to. Everyone was too caught up drinking and talking to each other. They just closed their eyes and sighed. 30 or so minutes later, they heard clumsy footsteps coming towards them. Their eyes slowly opened, their lids still a bit heavy. Waddling towards them like a fawn learning how to walk, it was none other than Blank.  
Unus was confused why he decided to approach them, but they didn’t question it much. He was clearly drunk and was going up to anyone. “Heeeeyyyyy, Unuuuuussss!!” Blank waved lazily at Unus. He was standing in front of them, a drink in his hand. “Hello, Blank” Unus greeted him, a slight annoyed tone in their voice. “Whatcha up tooooo?~” Blank swung back and forth a bit. “Nothing. What do you want?” The annoyance in Unus’s voice became more clear. “I just wanna taaaa-hic!-aalkkk to youuuuu!” Blank whined, flopping next to Unus. “You’re acting immature” Unus was becoming less annoyed and more frustrated. “Hehe... says the guy who cooked with-hic!-sex toys” Blank laughed and poked at Unus’s face. “Shut it.” Unus growled. “Hehehe... make meeee!~” Blank got close to Unus’ face. Very very close. Unus felt their face heat up. “Oooooh! Look who’s all red!!” Blank giggled and fell back a bit. “S-shut up, Blank!” Unus crossed their arms. “Look at your cute little-hic!- red face!” Blank cooed at them like a baby. “Blankkkkk!” Unus buried their face in their hands, trying desperately to hide just how red and flustered they were. “What? You gotta c-hic!-crush on me or something?” Blank laughed. “W-what! How stupid d-do you have to be to even t-think of such a thing!” Unus quickly got defensive, shooting an angry expression at Blank. “Then why are you acting all funny? Getting all red and stuttering?” Blank raised an eyebrow. “B-because- you- uh- because I- uhm- uh-“ Unus was stumped. They couldn’t think of an excuse. “Aha! I knew it! Unus has a crush on me! Unus has a crush on me! Unus has a crush on me!” Blank stood up and jumped around, still chanting. “Quit it, Blank! A-at least quiet down...” Unus was once again filled with embarrassment. “Unus and Blank sitting in tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!” Mad Mike yelled from the other side of the room. Everyone started laughing and joining in on the teasing. “Grrrrr....SHUT UP! You are all acting so childish!” Unus snapped, clenching their fists. Everyone froze, looking at them. “S-sorry I was ju-“ Mad Mike was interrupted by Unus. “I DON’T CARE! You make a mockery of me for having feelings!” Unus’s eyes filled with tears. Without another word, Unus left, slamming the door behind them. Everyone just stared at the door. “What a party pooper!” The gongoozler shouted from his tank. Everyone started mumbling to each other till it went back to normal. Blank stood there, feeling like he just got shot in the heart. “Whatever ,that dudes a buzzkill! Forget about them!” Mad Mike nudged Blank a little. “N-no I need to go talk to them....” Blank shook his head a little. “Come on, Blank, worry about them later!” Mad Mike laughed a little. “Mike, I caused this.... I-I need to make things right with them!” He ran to the door. “I’ll be back!” He waved goodbye before running out the door, slamming the door slightly. He ran to Unus’s room and knocked on the door. “Go away!” Unus yelled through the door, their voice cracky. “Come on, Unus....” Blank spoke softly, desperation in his voice. After what felt like forever of just dead silence, Unus spoke up. “....come in....” they mumbled. Blank slowly opened the door and slid in, making sure to shut it behind him. He sat on the edge of the bed. Unus held a pillow tightly, black tears streaming their face. “Ahem... s-sorry for what happened earlier...” Blank spoke quietly. Unus didn’t say anything. “I acted... really really immature back there. I didn’t even stop to think about your feelings, and I was way too drunk to even comprehend what was happening” Blank sighed. “I-its fine... sorry I f-flipped out like t-that....” Unus’s voice was shaky. “No no I understand! I know the way you get, I really need to think about other people other than myself....” Blank looked over at Unus, who had a small smile on their face. “I really appreciate you coming over here to apologize.... no one else would have done that hehe...” Unus wiped the tears off their face, their smile growing. “Of course! I care about you... a lot....” a faint blue tint crossed Blank’s face. Unus blushes softly. “Little question... do you... actually.... like me?” He stammered a bit, twiddling with his thumbs. “U-uhm...yeah...” Unus looked away, a little embarrassed. Blank scooted closer to them, reaching out his arm to hold their face. They looked up, a red hue covering their face. “Good, because... I... love you too” Blank smiled. Unus’ eyes widened, a smile crossing their face. “Wait- really?!” Unus beamed with excitement, their ahoge wagging like a dogs tail. “Yes....” Blank wrapped his arms around Unus, pulling them closer. Unus grabbed Blanks shoulders. “Do you wanna-?” Before Blank could finish, Unus then grabbed his hoodies collar. “Of course I do, you dummy!” Without any hesitation or second thought, they pulled Blank in for a kiss. Blank was caught off guard, but quickly fell into the kiss. Their kiss slowly got more and more passionate, only stopping to take quick breaths. They thought it would go on forever till- “hey Blank are yo-“ Mad Mike stood in the doorway. They both quickly broke away and stared at Him. “Mike! Hi uh- I can e-“ Blank got cutoff. “KNOCK BEFORE YOU COME IN, DICK!” Unus yelped. “BHAHAHAHAHAH! GUYS! GUYS GUESS WHAT I JUST SAW!” Mad Mike turned and started running back to his room. “Ugh the nerve of that guy...” Unus grumbled. “Whatever! Let’s ditch that party! All I need is you right now” Blank hugged Unus tightly. Unus threw a pillow at the door to make it shut and fell back, Blank still latched onto them. They hugged back, absolutely loving the embrace. They sat like that for awhile before Blank finally dozed off, a small snore filling the room. Unus laughed a bit and kissed his forehead. “Night, Blank.... Love you” they whispered, shutting their eyes. About 20 minutes later, they were out too. Little did they know, all the other egos were at the door giggling and taking pictures. How childish


End file.
